Soulmates
by ladytitania78
Summary: Some Avengers storyline with alternate events. There's a brief X-over w/Professor X on OC backstory. Other than that entirely Loki/OC. New chapters are finally up. Super Lemony and Citrusy Chapter 10 and 11! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Made a few updates to chapters, though. I do not own any Marvel characters.
1. Services Requested

Aurora sat at her desk surfing the latest designs on the Saks Fifth Avenue website, deciding which outfits she should purchase, when a buzz came across her intercom.

"Ms. Lawson, there's a man here to see you, he says it's urgent." Aurora replied "Grace, I have no appointments scheduled today, who is he?" "Ma'am he says his name is Phil Coulson and that his matter is urgent."

Aurora got quiet and responded, "Grace, I know him, go ahead and buzz him in." "Right away, Ms. Lawson"

Aurora closed her browser window and looked up as Agent Coulson walked through her office doors.

"Phil, how have you been? To what do I owe this visit?" Coulson says, "Director Fury sent me. Ms. Lawson, S.H.E.I.L.D. needs your expertise in computer programming. There have been some events that have occurred in the last year, extraordinary events that have happened in the Southwest. The Committee is recommending to us that we start work on a project designed to protect Earth from…let's just say forces not of our origin." She smirked, "You're talking about extra-terrestrials? You have got to be kidding me, that sounds like paranoia and old myths and superstitions. You can't seriously expect me to believe this?"

"Yes ma'am, but I'm not asking you to believe at all. I have another appointment, but all of the information about Phase 2 will be in this folder and CD. You are expected at S.H.E.I.L.D. Command Center in less than 48 hours at 0800. You will be paid handsomely. Good Day."

"Wait! Phil, why not have Stark in on this, this seems like this is his arena, not mine." Coulson turns, "The committee and Director Fury feel that Mr. Stark is on a need-to-know basis, and right now, he doesn't know. Besides, we did most of the heavy lifting, all you need to do is create the program and come to the Command Center in 48 hrs. Good Day." and he turns and walks out the office.

"Alright, this is strange" she thought, "It must be something big, especially if S.H.E.I.L.D. doesn't want Tony in on this." She takes out the folder and the CD and starts to look at the file folder while the CD loads. "What is this? Tessaract, HYDRA, weapons, New Mexico….this is crazy." The further she goes through the files and she sees that S.H.E.I.L.D. is wanting to make weapons against outerworld threats. She scrolls through the files and sees that they will operational in a few months, but it is a computer program designed for direction and navigation that S.H.E.I.L.D. wants to make the weapons functional in the future.

Aurora pushes a button on her intercom, "Grace, clear my schedule for the week, I have to be somewhere in less than 48 hours, I have a conference I have to attend, it's short notice." "Ms. Lawson, what about the other meetings we have this week? You have investors coming from around the world to a meeting on Thursday to invest in the new cell phone technology. You also have other appointments in between." "Grace, what is the protocol for when I out of the office on business?"

"Donald is in charge, as usual." She replies. "Yes, Grace that is correct. I own the largest computer software and programming holdings firm in New York City alone and I employ over 650 people with high level education, the best of the best, including yourself and more all over the country. Why should I be worried about what happens when I am gone for a few days? Just because this is unscheduled conference, does not mean that I plan on abandoning my duties, just because I am not in the office physically, does not mean I can't monitor what happens in my company. If Donald has any problems, I am available by phone. Understand?" Grace meekly replies, "Yes ma'am."

Aurora ejects the disk and puts the disk and files in her briefcase. She types furiously on the keyboard and the computer shuts off. She walks over to the bar in her office and picks up a glass and pours some scotch in a glass, she takes a sip and starts to relax as the liquor warms her insides. She looks around her office and sees the dark wooden furnishings and green curtains overlooking Times Sqaure. She walks over to the window and looks out and sees the newly built Stark Tower glaring back at her. "Eh, that is the ugliest building I've ever seen, a standing monument to Tony's Stark's ego." She finishes the drink and puts it down on the bar, and grabs her briefcase and walks toward the door, and punches some numbers on a keypad. She closes the doors, and walks by Grace's desk and heads to the elevator to go down to the parking garage.

Aurora goes to her BMW and gets in the car and backs out and heads out of her private parking garage. She turns onto the streets to head to her condo on 5th Avenue. She turns on her radio and heads home. When she arrives the doorman greets her. She retrieves her mail and heads in her private elevator and goes upstairs to her penthouse condo. She gets off of the elevator, and looks around. She punches some numbers into a keypad and says, "Computer, security scan please." There is a beeping sound and voice replies that it is clear. She walks over to her desk by the window and sets her briefcase by it. She changes clothes and pulls her strawberry blonde hair into a loose ponytail. She sits down and picks up her phone and orders some Thai takeout to be delivered. She puts the CD in and she pulls out the files and starts to look at all of the information on it. Over the intercom, the doorman announces that the food is here. "Send him up." The little man arrives she pays him with a hundred dollar bill and says keep the change. She walks back to her desk and sits down and says, "Geesh, this is just crazy. S.H.E.I.L.D. wants to harness an energy source and put this into weapons? Dr. Zola's schematics are old, but show how he and a man named Schmidt actually harnessed this energy into weapons. I still can't believe that this Tesseract is what all the fuss is about. Still, this computer tracking and navigation system program should be easy to do, I'll just review the research notes and go from there." As she ate her food and typed away. Aurora continued long through the night and into the next day, she was used to being up late, so this was nothing. After running a beta test and numerous simulations on the program, the program was ready. She took out a thumb drive and a disk and burned the program into the storage devices. She took the devices and the contents to her safe and put them inside. "Now, for a shower and to bed, I have an early flight tomorrow."

When Aurora arrived at JFK airport, a Boeing jet was waiting for her with the S.H.E.I.L.D. emblem on the side. As she gets out of her limo, she sees a familiar figure. Her driver gets her bags out of the trunk. She strides over, with briefcase in hand. "Hello Phil, looks like we meet again." She says and shakes his hand. "Ms. Lawson, we have arranged for you to take a private plane, I will be accompanying you on this flight. It will be a 4 hour flight from here to the Central Command Center. Please go on in and make yourself comfortable." Aurora ascends the stairs, walks down the aisle and sits down in her seat. She puts her briefcase beside her, as Agent Coulson comes inside, carrying her luggage. He turns and tells the pilot to do the safety checks and as soon as he's done and seated, he needs to take off. Aurora asks, "Do you have any alcohol on here, I need a drink." "No, Ms. Lawson, we just have water." "I guess that will do. Are we ready?" she asks. She hears the pilot call over the speaker that they are taking off. She leans her seat back and drinks her water as she looks out of the window to see the buildings of the JFK airport, passing by and then the plane was in the air. "Phil, I think I'm going to take me a nap, wake me when we get there." She closes her eyes and drifts off.

"Ms. Lawson, we are here. Wake up." Aurora sits up, startled. "Boy that wasn't very long. What about my luggage?"

"Don't worry, we will have one of our agents bring it to your temporary quarters here at the Center. In the meantime you are expected in Nick's office, momentarily."

Aurora ascends down the stairs from the plane and walks out onto the landing pad. She looks around to see an impressive sized Command Center with large windows, several stories high. The S.H.E.I.L.D. sign above the entry doors, she looks to her left and sees a large hangar with several kinds of military vehicles, weapons, and missiles. The windows of the building are large and tinted, as you would see in any secret government organization. She finds is strange that a facility of this magnitude could be out in middle of nowhere. She strides toward the large entrance doors, followed close by Coulson. She stops as he stops, punches in a code and leans down in front of a small device for a retina scan. The eye scans his and the doors open. She walks inside, following Coulson. He stops at the reception desk.

"Nicole, please tell Director Fury that I am here with Ms. Lawson." Nicole picks up the phone, makes a call and then hangs up and says, "He is expecting you in his office."

Aurora and Coulson head down the long hallway and head up in an elevator several flights to the top floor. The doors open and she walks out with Phil and she sees Director Fury sitting at his desk in his office, through the glass. Nick Fury is a tall, older, dark skinned man, with a patch over one eye and is always clad in black from head to toe, boots, coat and all. He might look intimidating, but not to her. He looks up from his desk and heads to open his door.

"Ms. Lawson, nice to see you again." He says as he shakes her hand. "Thank for having me Nick, so what is going on?" she says. "Ms. Lawson, please sit. I am assuming that you read over the entire dossier. Last year, we encountered a force from another world that nearly took out a small town in New Mexico. Upon realizing this, we have indeed started working on weapons. At S.H.E.I.L.D., It is our job to protect the Earth from threats; terrestrial and extraterrestrial. True, we don't understand this energy source, but that is why we have one the best astrophysicists in the country, Dr. Selvig on this project. If the energy can be harnessed and stabilized, we would have a defense so powerful that, we would have no problem protecting this planet and all who inhabit it, including yourself." he says. "The thing I do not believe is the mythology and the WWII battles and Hydra. An energy source I can understand. I am familiar with the scientific data and research into sources like nuclear energy and gamma rays. I just don't believe in extraterrestrials and people from other world, I am a woman of science, not fiction." She says. "Well, Ms. Lawson, if you do not believe in this. I would be more than happy to show you what exactly the Tesseract is and what it is capable of. If you will follow me downstairs, I will introduce you to Dr. Selvig and the Tesseract." "You can show me to the Tesseract, but I know Selvig. He and I worked on some computer programming for the space shuttles at NASA." She says as she follows Nick and Coulson down the stairs to the large, laboratory. She glances towards a sign on the wall and it says Project Pegasus.


	2. Loki's Tricks

Loki wakes up, to find himself trapped in the Nether-Realm void. He was weak and tired. He thinks to himself, "Why did Thor have to come back? Everything was going fine. I was king, it was me who killed Laufey and saved his father's life and almost destroyed Jotunheim for peace" Tears start to well up and he wipes them away. All he ever wanted was to be Thor's equal, for Odin to be proud of him, just like he was about Thor. The thoughts make his head hurt.

Many things had become clear during this time spent in the Nether-Realm. Growing up in Asgard, he had always known he was different, but never knew why. He was always overshadowed by Thor. He was picked on by Thor's friends, the Warriors Three. Sif wasn't always nice to him, but Thor did always take up for him, no matter what. The other Asgardians worshipped great strength, physical size, arrogance, wisdom and beauty and above all bravery in battle.

Loki was handsome. He was a tall, lean, strong man with bright blue eyes, and raven black hair. He was a contrast to the typical beauty, often seen in Asgard. He was not as large, strong and brutish like his brother, but Loki was more resourceful and certainly more intelligent and talented in magic. He was most proud of his abilities to shape shift, and teleporting through rifts between dimension and telepathy. By growing up alongside the ever favored Thor, being in the shadows allowed him to practice his craft, so he could control it as he got older and become more powerful. Loki possessed a natural affinity to command great magical forces and hoped to somehow use these powers to become the most powerful god in all of Asgard and to destroy Thor. Someday, they would see just what he was capable of.

Once his strength was up, he would try to make contact down to Earth through his mind connection with Dr. Selvig. The man's mind was weak, it was easy. Loki laughs. Using Selvig as his connection has been very useful. He learned all about the Avengers initiative, and seen the power of the Tesseract and how pitiful the mortals on Earth are. Conquering Earth would be perfect…he could enslave the mortals and they would worship him as king. With everyone enslaved, there would be no cause for fighting; he would be doing the mortals a favor. To conquer the Earth, he would need an army though. The Chitauri would be perfect, they were just as cruel as him, but they desired the Tesseract for power. Loki decided to pay a visit to them later and offer an exchange, an army for the Tesseract. Loki used his power to transport himself towards the direction of Earth, this was the only way to re-establish his mind connection to Selvig. Once he found more information on the Tesseract, it will used as his bargaining chip with the Chitauri.

Having now rested; Loki closed his eyes and started to transport his thoughts, soon he found himself looking at the Tesseract inside the Project Pegasus site….everything Selvig would see, so would he. "Maybe I could have some fun with this" Loki thought. "If I can read his mind and see what he sees, I can control him…" He closed his eyes again, His thoughts drift and slowly start to magnify… Loki now had control over Selvig.

Suddenly, he hears: "Dr. Selvig, I have someone I'd like to introduce you to, her name is Aurora Lawson. I believe you two have met before…."

Under Loki's control, Dr. Selvig looks up and sees three figures descending the stairs. Right behind Fury, is a woman, followed by Coulson. Loki is astounded. He can't believe what he is seeing and through the eyes of Selvig. It is so easy to play inside someone's brain. Loki smiles and then the same smile washes over Selvig's face.

[Loki inside of Selvig's mind] As she approaches with the other two, she comes into view. He sees her. She is a gorgeous woman. She is of average height and very slender and fit. She has two of the most green liquid gem eyes; more beautiful than any emerald in Asgard. Her hair is golden blonde and long, but with flicks of red, reminiscent of sunsets on Asgard. She was wearing a low cut black dress with an emerald green scarf and gold jewelry. The dress seemed to hug every curve of her body. "What creature is this that stands before me? She is like nothing I have ever seen. I must know more about this woman." Loki says to himself. "I will remain connected as long as I can, but I must find a way to teleport myself to Earth, I find her intriguing; I must meet her."

As Aurora, Fury, and Coulson approach Dr. Selvig, he is standing in front of a large round device with a bright, blue cube in the middle. Aurora, pauses and thinks, "I wonder if that is the infamous Tesseract?" "Hello, Eric. How have you been? It's been a long time…"she says as she shakes his hand. She smiles "You know, we must catch up later on before I leave."

"I am fine, Ms Lawson. It has been a while. How have you been?" he asks. "I'm wonderful." She turns back to the cube, "So, this is the Tesseract; Dr. Selvig? It seems I find that all of my preconceptions on the existence of god and other beings has been challenged. (Leaning closer to the cube)"This cube, it's so beautiful. A source of unlimited power, simply breathtaking."

"Are you familiar with the origin of the Tesseract, Ms Lawson?" he asks.

"Well, I read the reports about it from the S.H.E.I.L.D. file that Coulson was so nice to give me. It is supposed to be from an old Norse legend about a Cube, named the Tesseract or the Cosmic Cube. Odin, king of the gods, left it behind on Earth after a battle. It was long hidden and discovered and stolen by Johann Schmidt, who along with Dr. Zola, managed to actually harness the energy and put into to weapons for a Nazi group called HYDRA. That is until, the cube vaporized him and fell into the ocean where Howard Stark fished it out on his search for Steve Rogers, a.k.a. Captain America. Now you have it here, trying to recreate the same weapons they did in the 1940's and well let's face, it all know how that turned out." As she laughed. She turns to Fury and says, "You wanted my computer programs to actually guide the Phase 2 missiles, should you ever get this energy contained and stabilized. That is why Selvig is here." she says. "Is that familiar enough for you Director? she smirks. "Seriously, Nick, do you really think that this is a good idea?"

Fury shakes his head. "No, I don't, not really. I don't have a choice in the matter. My solution was temporarily tabled and did not involve the creation of weapons of mass destruction. The Committee wants Phase 2 up and running as soon as possible. Last year, we faced a threat from another world and we were hilariously outgunned. Like I said before, these weapons will be a means of defense against threats, from on Earth or beyond."

"I know what you are talking about. You are talking about Norse gods specifically, Thor, son of Odin, I believe, that brought this threat with him. From what I gathered from the file, he was not the problem, but a large animatron being that followed him here. It almost leveled a town in New Mexico. You seriously think that this is going to happen again? I thought this Thor was one of the good guys."

"Well, he is, but since he is a god, he is not here on Earth. He returned home to stop his brother and by doing so, has broken the connection between his world, Asgard and here."

"Yes, the Einstein-Rosen bridge, a theory studied and refined with this research by Jane Foster. Yes, I know, (sarcastically) read THAT too. I'm not sure about this whole thing personally. The research is sound and the physical evidence (pointing to the Tesseract) is overwhelming. Frankly, speaking Doctor and Director, you have a source here that you can only hope to control, a source of unlimited power and you stand here, wanting to make weapons, specifically nuclear weapons, for a defense against an attack that might never happen. How nice, I'll sleep better at night knowing that there will a warm light out there for all of mankind to share." she says sarcastically.

"Well, that's a nice way to put it Lawson." Says Coulson. Aurora looks at Coulson and shakes her head. "Well before you, me or anyone else could possibly get blown to bits, I'd like to know when I will be paid for my services." Fury looks at her and says, "You will be paid tomorrow before you board your plane, Ms. Lawson. Until then, we have arranged for you to sleep in the guest quarters. There is a cafeteria on the lower level 1 and your quarters is one floor above on 2. Ms. Lawson, I can see that you are troubled by all of this. Legend has always told us one thing, Science another, this is a little of both. We are doing this for the protection of our planet. I hope that you can see that."

Aurora turns around and says to Selvig, "When you done here, meet me in the cafeteria around 5:00 or so. I'd love to catch up with you." [Loki still inside his mind] Selvig smiles. "Of course, I'll see you then."

As they turn and leave Selvig to his research, she starts walking towards the stairs to Fury's office, followed by Coulson and Fury. She looks at Director Fury while walking, and states, "You should know I've never been a staunch supporter of war, but my actions regarding computers and security say otherwise. Weapons like Phase 2 are unheard of, unprecedented, in fact. My concern is what would happen, should this go wrong….we all know what happened when Pandora opened her box…."


	3. Catching Up On Lost Time

**_OMG! Thank you to everyone who has favorited this story and left me a review. Those are what keeps me going. Sorry this is a short one, but I promise I will make up for it! This Loki is based on Tom Hiddleston. The things I would do with that man...LOL. Much love! ~ladytitania78_**

[A few hours later around 5pm in the S.H.E.I.L.D. cafeteria in the lower level]

Aurora walked in and looked around the cafeteria. It was a very quaint scene. I reminded her more of a restaurant than any cafeteria she had seen in college. There were booths and tables all around and on the north side of the cafeteria was the buffet service line and there was even a hibachi with a chef. "This is pretty swanky for a top secret world agency" she thinks. She smirks.

Aurora is hungry, so she grabs herself a plate and tray and utensils and starts to go through. She gets her food, a Diet Coke and pays the cashier and heads to a booth and sits down. She starts to open her Diet Coke when she is interrupted:

"Hello Aurora, glad you got a seat." He says

"Hello, Dr. Selvig. Glad you found me, please have a seat."

"Aurora, just call me Erik, we're both adults, I think that we have known each other long enough that we can use each other's first names and besides I'm off the clock and I'd like to cease with the formality for a while."

"Of course, I can understand that. Working here for S.H.E.I.L.D has got to be exhausting. Director Fury sure seems more uptight these days. I think that this is worst I have seen him. I can't imagine how you deal with him. I'd smack him, if he was always on my back. You're a better person than I, Erik."

He laughs, "You can't imagine how many times, I wish I could, but after all they keep me employed and provide me with funding to do my research on the space/time continuum and the further exploration of the Foster theory about other world connections." He smiles," You can never bite the hand that feeds you."

"Of course. Erik, I got to say, I am stunned. When I was reading over all of that research and dossiers on the Tesseract and all who were involved, and then, the desire of the committee to create weapons using that same power as a nuclear deterrent against outer world threats; I was extremely skeptical. Then I came here and see this Tesseract or Cosmic Cube for myself and I am literally in awe."

Erik pauses to take a drink of water, "How so?"

"About legends came to life. The dossier on the God, Thor, was very interesting. I just found it crazy, that a God of Legend, just fell to Earth. I always thought that the Einstein-Rosen bridge was nothing more than a theory or an fantasy. Then, I see the pictures, interviews with all of the witness, yourself included. Then seeing the physical evidence with my own eyes, has made me a believer. Now I am trying to wrap my head around the fact that other being exist outside of this planet. I want to know, tell me about everything you saw. You know, the parts that weren't in the files."

He pauses, "I was like you, skeptical. We encountered him lying in the middle of the desert, I just thought he was some drunk or something or some escaped mental patient. He told us his name was Thor, but I thought him mad. Thor, Odin, all of the Norse gods were all stories from my childhood. I, like you, couldn't believe it either. Jane on the other hand, believed otherwise. That he had come from another place, connected by a bridge. She was always asking him questions, working on equations to figure out how he got here, looking over all of the thermal images; she was obsessed. He did explain a theory to to her about his world, Asgard and our world, or as they call it Midgard. The fact that our worlds and seven others were connected by this tree like network called Yggdrasil. A network of worlds and planes of existence which through with which people can travel. Jane was delighted because this helped provide some foundation to her theory that Earth was indeed connected to other worlds and that travel between them was possible."

Selvig continues, "Then, I saw the way she looked at him. She eventually fell in love with him. I think he was in love with her too. Then, S.H.E.I.L.D came and took our research and equipment, there came this large metal being with a face of fire. Thor called it the Destroyer. He said it was sent by his brother. This Destroyer, decimated the town. Thor went to face the monster and got himself knocked down. Then all of a sudden his hammer appeared and lightning struck and he transformed into a warrior, cape and all. He twirled it around and thunder and lightning appeared in a funnel cloud and he struck down the Destroyer. He kissed Jane and then I saw a rainbow colored passage appear out of the sky and literally suck them up inside, then they were gone."

"They?" eyes wide she asks. "Yes, Thor and four of his friends; three guys and a lady named Sif." He says.

"There were more? THAT wasn't in the files. Oh. My. Gosh! That is incredible. Erik, did he ever come back?"

"No, he hasn't. From what I understood at the time, there was a war going on Asgard, so he and his friends headed back. The only thing Jane could think is that the connection was severed somehow. She's been working on finding a way to establish it on our end. I've used her research in mine here. She really is brilliant."

"And she kissed a God, no less. I always thought she would be married to her work like me." She laughed.

"I know, I thought so too. She hasn't dated anyone since then and that's been almost a year. I worry about her sometimes, being lonely. I promised her dad that I would look over her. She is like a daughter to me."

"Speaking of daughters, Erik, how is Madison?" as she drinks her Diet Coke and eats a bite.

"Wonderful, Barbara and I are so proud of her. She is setting to graduate from Stanford in a few months with a teaching degree. She didn't want to be a physicist like her old man."

"Teaching is a noble profession. I bet she'll be a wonderful teacher." She says.

"Speaking of you, Aurora, anyone in your life right now?"

"No, not right now" she laughs. "I'm a little hard to handle, I haven't met a man who could deal with me. I think to an extent, a rich and powerful woman, tends to intimidate most men. Maybe if I'm lucky like Jane; some strong and handsome God will fall out of the sky and sweep me off of my feet." She laughs, and says, "Well, there was one guy I dated, but Justin Hammer and I weren't exactly too compatible."

Erik's eyes, widen "Justin Hammer. Of Hammer Industries, the D.O.D.'s weapons consultant, that Justin Hammer?" She rolls her eyes, "Yes. He was always trying to impress me with his business, what he does with the D.O.D. I'm surprised that they still kept him after that Vanko business a few years ago. He paid a HUGE fine and got relegated to making missiles and other weapons. The D.O.D. has him under scrutiny, but his previous service to them remained invaluable. Personally I don't see how. He is basically an idiot. He has no idea how to program anything in a weapon, navigation, nothing. He contracted my company for help. I went and completed the job. After that, he was all over me. I finally agreed to go out with him, so he'd leave me alone. He was always talking about his weapons and all of his former glory. Frankly, I didn't care. The more I got to know him, he was a complete asshole. He was always bragging and always concerned about his appearance, always checking his stupid blond hair and his glasses, adjusting his suits and all that crap. Apparently, I wasn't supposed to look better than him. He's got serious superiority complex issues. Besides, I don't care much for men who think they are above other people. Reminds me too much of my brother."

"Your brother? You have a sibling? Wow. I never would have guessed." Erik is astounded.

"Yes, I don't talk about him much. I grew up with an ever so loved and popular brother that was favored by your own family, it was hard. I was always the strange one." Suddenly, her eyes grow dark and her face expression turns and she starts to tear up; "Erik, there are things in my childhood and past that are dark, not for the faint of heart. I prefer to leave them there. Now, if we are done discussing my love life and my past, I'd like to retire and go to bed. I have an early flight back to New York." She takes a deep breath, "It was nice to see you Erik, I wish you the best in your work. Good Bye." gathers the tray, dumps it and exits the cafeteria.

Erik sits alone in the booth and wonders what just happened?

[Loki is overjoyed. He has pulled his presence out of Selvig. He has decided to move his meeting with the Chitauri. He must meet with them. Only they can give him the power he needs to teleport to Earth and between worlds and to wield the Tesseract's power. The meeting must take place soon. He has someone on Earth he wants to visit first. Besides, Tesseract would not be active for another couple of months around the time when he planned to invade Earth. His thoughts wander back to her... Aurora would be happy to see him. She was so much like him; hurt, forgotten and outcast...she is beautiful. Loki closes his eyes and finds himself face to face with the Other.]


	4. Every Step You Take

**OMG, Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites again. I PROMISE that the Aurora/Loki pairing will happen, I just need to build up to it. I promise, it will be worth it...:-)**

The next day, Aurora heads out of the S.H.E.I.L.D. Command Center, she turns to Dr. Selvig to give him a hug and says "I'm very sorry for getting so upset with you. I know you meant no harm, it's just some things are too painful for me to talk about. I do sincerely wish you the best of luck in your research on the Tesseract and hopefully you can do extraordinary things."

"Don't worry, Aurora. My figures may not be complete just yet, but with everything I have here, I should be just fine. Please take care of yourself." Selvig says.

"I will. The next time you are in New York, look me up." Aurora says as she walks up the flight of stairs to the airplane.

"Indeed, I will. Have a safe trip back. I must get back down to the lab for my work." Erik waves goodbye.

Aurora walks in and sits down and readies for the flight back home. She thinks, "It will be nice to be back in my own home and my own bed. Besides it's Friday and the weekend. I might call Samantha and see she wants to have dinner and drinks later tonight." [Her I-phone buzzes and she picks it up and starts to read her emails from Grace about the merger with French company about the cellphone tech, what she has missed and what is on the agenda for Monday. She taps a few times and sends a message to her best friend Samantha, who is also her PR agent for the company. Samantha replies back that she would love to meet her at the Soho Grand Bar Hotel and Bar for dinner and drinks and asks if 8pm is too late. Aurora texts back that 8pm is fine.] She then hears the captain getting ready to take off and she lays back in the set and waits for the 4 hour flight to be over. Soon she'll be at JFK and then home where a nice hot bath would be in order. She closes her eyes…and drifts off.

The sound of the plane landing wakes her up from her nap and she looks out to see her driver waiting for her. The plane slows, she gets out and gets her bag and goes down the stairs to the car. The driver takes her bags and puts them in the trunk. "Driver, take me home please." She gets in the car and calls Grace. "Grace I got your emails, thank you for keeping me up to speed. Yes. I'm back in New York. Yes, I'm exhausted…I'm going to take the day off for a little R and R. If anyone calls for me, just take a message for me, otherwise I will see you Monday. Yes. Have a nice weekend."

She gets to her building and the driver pulls up and she gets out and he gets her bags. She and the doorman head to her elevator and go up. When she gets to her penthouse, she enters the security codes and the security system shuts down. She looks around to see that her housekeeper has been there while she was gone. She quickly unpacks her bags and throws her clothes in the hamper. After changing clothes into a robe, she decides to take a long hot bath in the jet tub. She starts to think about some sushi for lunch and a mani-pedi before she has dinner and drinks tonight. She sinks into the tub and closes her eyes.

[Meanwhile in the nether-realm Loki has finished discussing his plans and what he has learned about the Tesseract with the Other. The Other informs him that his master will give him the cosmic spear to complete his infiltration and allow him to weild the Tesseract's power and that he will be able to lead their army. The Other hands him the spear. The spear is a direct link to the Tesseract. However, at the moment, Loki's powers have been enhanced with more power than he had before. The Other warns him that if he betrays them, there will no universe, no realm or planet where he will be able to hide. Loki informs them that the battle will be glorious, not lengthy and reminds them that they need the Tesseract and he needs it to open the portal. Once he has conquered Earth, he will give them the Tesseract in exchange. He will report back closer to the time that the Tesseract becomes active; then the invasion will begin. Until that time, he will be on Earth for his reconnaissance. Loki closes his eyes and the cosmic spear glows and he finds himself on a side-street in New York City.]

"I must find her. I must. But first, I must change my appearance to blend in with these repulsive beings; that will make my job of finding her easier. If I look like one of them, they should be more cooperative and more easily swayed." He waves his hands and the armor and leather disappear and a black suit, black shoes, white shirt and green/gold tie appear. His shoulder length black hair, flows back, perfectly styled. The spear disappears. He then heads out on the streets to find her. He stops and looks around. He sees tall building, bright neon lights with pictures and all sorts of ornate decorations and building facades. He looks around to see that he is on 42nd street. He walks a little ways and stops a man, holding a phone and briefcase and asks him:

"Excuse, me sir, I seem to be lost. I am here on business, specifically, I am looking for an Aurora Lawson's office. Do you know where that might be?" Loki asks

The man answers, "You mean the Aurora Lawson of Lawson Technology Consultants Incorporated? The most eligible bachelorette in New York?"

Loki replies, "Yes that would be her. Do you know where that is?"

"Sir, I'm not sure if you know this, but that large building over there is her building. I think her office is the top five floors of the building." He points to a tall building across the street. "Where are from anyway?" he asks.

"I am from oversees, from Norway actually." Loki says very fluidly.

"Well, you sure do seem out of place. That is her building, just across 42nd there. I think there's a receptionist down there in the lobby that can direct you from there. Just to make sure you don't get lost, you might want to consider a map or something. Anyways, sir, enjoy your stay in New York." As the man walks off down the street.

Loki smiles and proceeds to walk across the street, and says to himself. "I fully intend to enjoy my stay". He comes to the front of her building and proceeds through the large glass door. "Now my love, it is time to meet" he says to himself as he walks over to the desk.

He asks the blond, putting on the charm, "Excuse me, can you direct me to Aurora Lawson's office? I have an appointment."

The woman stops and stares at him in wide eyed amazement and shakily replies, "Yes….sir…..just take the elevator on the right to the 12th floor. Her receptionist will be there at the end of the hall."

"Thank You." And he turns and walks away to the elevator. He laughs to himself because he can still see and feel the blond staring at him. The bell rings and the doors open. He gets in the elevator and pushes the number 12 button and heads up. Soon the elevator opens on the 12th floor and he walks down the marble hall to the reception desk and proceeds to look at her name badge and sees "Grace" on the badge. "Excuse me Grace, can you tell me if Ms. Lawson is in today?"

"No, sir. I'm sorry she's not in today. She is out of the office until Monday. Can I help you with something?"

"No my dear, I am just an old friend of hers from college. I was in town on business and I wanted to surprise her. It's been ages since I've seen her." Loki says

"Well, that's nice. Ms. Lawson doesn't talk much about her college days. I think she would be happy to see an old friend." As Grace stares at him, she blushes.

"Can you tell me where she lives now, maybe I can stop by and visit her at home?" he asks

"No, sir. I'm not allowed to give out her personal contact information or her address."

"Well, surely we can do better." He reaches out to her and puts his hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, her eyes flash and turn colors. When he lifts his hand from her shoulder, he asks again; "Now, Grace, may I please have Ms. Lawson's home address? I would like to visit with her sooner than later." He smiles wickedly.

With a dazed look, "Yes, hold on sir." Grace flips through a catalog and finds the address and writes it down on a piece of paper and hands it to him. "Good girl. Thank you Grace, you have been most helpful." He turns and walks down the hall and proceeds to enter the elevator. As the elevator descends, he reads the address and it says, "Aurora Lawson, 15896 West Fifth Avenue, Penthouse, New York City."

As the elevator opens, he proceeds to head out of the building into the street, walking past reception, he smiles at the silly blond still staring at him from earlier. She blushes. "Mortal Women are so weak and so easily controlled." He thinks. Out on the street, he watches the mortals in front of him. He sees people walking, some riding a two wheeled contraption and many people getting in and out of yellow cars. Loki walks over to one, leans down and asks the man in the driver's seat, "Excuse me, can you take me to 15896 West Fifth Avenue?"

"Yes, sir. Just get in the car. I can drive you anywhere you need to go." The cabbie replies. "Just let me turn on the meter." He leans over and switches on a machine.

Loki gets in the back of the yellow car. It smells horrible, worse than the stables on Asguard. He hopes this journey will be short, otherwise he might have to kill this smelly, disgusting man, before the foul stench makes him vomit. The cab takes off down the street and Loki looks out the window at the passing people. He thinks to himself and he strokes his chin, "Soon, Aurora, very soon, we will be together…" and smiles.


	5. Invasion of Privacy

Aurora looks at the clock in her bathroom and realizes she's been in the tub for over 30 min. "Oh, shit! I'm going to be late for my spa appointment." She hurries up and gets dressed. She gathers her keys and her purse and heads over to her private elevator. She pushes the down button and then turns and sets the keypad security codes. The elevator steps open, she goes in and starts to descend down.

Meanwhile, Loki has arrived outside of her building. The cab driver says, "That will be $35.00". Loki apparates money out of thin air; he counts out the money and hands it to him. "Thank You." And he gets out of the car. He stands outside of the building and looks upwards at the building. It is an older building, but at the very top he sees windows and a balcony. "That must be hers."He turns and sees her BMW pull out of the garage. "I wonder where she's going. No matter, I will do some exploring in her home, while she is gone. I want to know more about her." He strolls up to the door and the doorman stops him. "Excuse me sir, do you live here?" says the doorman.

"No, I do not. I am looking to visit someone here. Her name is Aurora Lawson." Loki says

"I'm sorry, if your name is not on her prescribed list of visitors, I'm sorry I can't let you in."

"I'm sure, we can change that." Loki touches the man's chest. His eyes turn black then blue and he says, "Go ahead sir. She lives in the penthouse, top floor. Enjoy your visit" as he opens the door. Loki walks in and heads to the elevator and pushes the button to the top floor. The elevator opens into an entrance way, and Loki notices the security system light on. He closes his eyes and teleports inside of her penthouse.

He surveys the penthouse and sees a large television against a wall on an entertainment center. He sees white leather furniture and mahogany furniture. He sees a kitchen with bar area and mahogany stools. All of the appliances are stainless steel and there are wood floors with large Persian rugs on the floor. There are various framed art pieces on the walls; and a few pictures of family and friends scattered everywhere. Over by the window, he sees a desk with a computer on it and a few pictures. He continues to walk around and finds her bedroom. There is a large four post bed with a green and gold duvet set. Everything in the room is mahogany, including the dresser and nightstands. There is a TV against the wall in front of the bed. There is a huge walk-in closet next to the bed and then a large bathroom with white tile floors and a large jet tub and mirrors and sink. Once again the furnishings are mahogany. "I like the way she thinks. She has excellent style and taste. Green must be her favorite color….what a coincidence so is mine." Loki smiles to himself and continues to explore. He walks over to her night stand and sees a picture of her family. She looks a lot like her mother, same features, but her mother has brown hair and blue eyes. He notices a large man, with blond hair and blue eyes standing next to another smaller man which Loki assumes is Aurora's brother. He looks just like his father. Right next to it is a picture of Aurora and her mother together. "She must be very close to her mother." He decides to resume his self-guided tour of her bedroom.

He looks around mischievously and decides to explore what is in her dresser. On top of the dresser is a few bottles of perfume. He opens one up and inhales. He sets it down and proceeds to open up the top drawer and finds jewelry. Large diamonds and expensive gold rings, necklaces and bracelets. He closes it and looks in the second drawer. He sees pairs of silk stockings, hosiery and garters. He closes it and opens the third drawer. He sees a drawer of bras and panties and smiles wickedly. They are all lace and satin in different colors, obviously expensive. He picks up a black bra and matching thong set and looks at it. "Aurora, you little vixen. I can only imagine ripping this off of your body and see you with nothing on, but that will happen soon enough." He closes the drawer and heads over to the walk in closet. He opens it and turns the light on and sees a large selection of suits in various colors, a few evening dresses, some cocktail dresses, shirts, sweaters, jeans, and many pairs of high heels, boots, some sneakers and a shelf with different sizes and colors of leather handbags. There were some belts and scarves hanging on hooks by the purses. Nothing interesting here. Loki shuts the light off and closes the door.

He continues his exploration by stopping at her desk. He looks down to find a personal calendar. He looks down at the date and sees that she has penciled in a spa appointment and her dinner and cocktails date with Samantha at the Soho Grand Hotel and Bar at 8pm. He finds a paper and pen and writes the information down. He glances at the clock and sees that it says 6:45pm. He says, "I have a lot of work to do before 8pm, looks like I need to go and get to the hotel before her. I think I will be staying there while I'm in town and besides I need to freshen up before I meet her." He laughs. He places the paper in his pocket and apparates outside of the apartment and pushes the button to go down. The elevator appears and he heads down. Eventually he gets to the front door and the doorman lets him out. Loki hails another cab. This time the driver is an elderly man. Loki sits down inside and says "Can you take me to the Grand Hotel and Bar?" "Yes, sir. I can." The cab driver takes off. Loki looks out of the car window to see her BMW go zipping by back to the building garage. "Good thing I left. That could have been awkward." The elderly man continues to drive. Loki reaches up and touches the man with the spear and his eyes flash and change. "You will be my personal driver. Do you understand? You will take me where I want to go and will be at my beckon call." With a wave of the spear, the cab transforms into a black luxury sedan. "Ah that is much better; can't have a god being seen in a hideous mode of transportation like that yellow car." The car eventually stops at the Grand Hotel and Bar and a man opens the door for Loki and he gets out. The doorman greets him, "Hello sir. Welcome to the Soho Grand Hotel, the lobby is this way." Loki enters the hotel.


	6. Dinner and Drinks

Aurora pulled up outside of the Soho Grand Hotel and Bar. She sees several valet attendants. There was a younger man heading towards her car. He was a handsome, young man, who surveyed her BMW with envy. She opens the door to get out of the vehicle, and she is greeted by the valet.

"Good Evening Ma'am." He takes her keys and puts a tag on them and hands her another one with the matching numbers. "Here is your tag. Enjoy your evening."

"Thank you." She says and smiles as she takes the card and puts it in her clutch.

As she walks away to head inside the hotel through the entrance, she turns her head and sees the valet staring at her as she was walking. She knew she would draw stares. She was outfitted in a curve hugging, knee length, strapless, emerald Versace dress with matching shoes and clutch. Her strawberry blond hair flows down to the middle of her back in long curls. Her nails looked fabulouis and her makeup was flawless. She looked gorgeous. Aurora felt her confidence swell inside of her as she continued walking towards the entrance, where a doorman opened the door for her. She nods and continues walking inside. She looks around and heads to the Gallery, where her and Samantha have reservations at 8pm. She walks over to the restaurant and speaks to the hostess.

"I am here to meet someone. The reservation name is Jones." The hostess looks down at the sheet and suddenly Aurora sees Samantha heading up to the hostess podium. "Aurora, how are you? Oh my Gosh! You look hot!" Samantha kisses Aurora on both cheeks and turns to the hostess and says, "This is my plus one."

"Okay, Ms. Jones, your table in the Gallery will be ready in a few minutes." says the hostess.

"Sam, I'm parched, let's stop at the bar for a drink." Aurora says.

"Aurora, I couldn't agree with you more."

Both ladies head towards the bar. They both take a seat at the counter. A young man wearing the name tag Matt comes and asks what they want to drink. Samantha says, "We'll take two glasses of your best Pinot Grigio." The man turns around and starts to gather the glasses and wine.

Samantha, turns and asks, "So how was your week?"

"It was interesting. I was recruited for some private consulting work by S.H.E.I.L.D. It was for some navigational programming work. Do you remember me talking about them?" as Aurora takes her glass of wine from the bartender.

"In passing, I think. Aren't they that top secret government security organization? Wait, I thought you had a merger going on with a company from overseas about your recent cell phone technology…"

"Yes. That's the one. I got to go away for a few days, which wasn't much of a vacation. They wanted some basic security stuff, nothing much. Besides the overseas investment was taken care of by Donald, from what Grace emailed me, the investment went well, but I might have to fly overseas to Germany and China next month, but that's fine. I like to have personal involvement with my clients and investors anyway. This investment stands to make millions and help ease overseas tensions. I think I should have some serious PR done on it. Wait, Sam. Isn't that what I pay you for?" as Aurora laughs.

Samantha shakes her head and laughs as she takes a sip of wine. "Honey, you know, by the time I am done with the PR, you will be a global celebrity."

As Aurora, continues to drink her wine, she starts to get a strange feeling that someone was watching her. The feeling starts to wash over her body. Suddenly, she started to have a sharp headache. For a brief moment, she felt like someone was trying to get inside her head. She closed her eyes for a moment and the sensation went away.

"Aurora, are you okay?" Samantha says.

"Yes, I'm fine. I think the wine might have rushed to my head a little. It's so good, I guess I need to slow down."

She looked around and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. There were people sitting down in the restaurant eating, others standing in line, and other patrons at the bar. She hadn't used her telepathy in a long time. Just to be sure, she closes her eyes and listens to the thoughts of everyone around her for anything strange or another presence like earlier; Nothing.

The bartender comes up to both of them and says, "Excuse me, ladies. The hostess has informed me that your table is ready. Please step down to the podium and you will be seated." Both women put some money on the bar and grab their glasses of wine and proceed to the podium, where they follow a women to a table.

Loki is seated at the far end of the bar and watches the two women walking off toward their table. He thinks to himself and smiles wickedly, "What Luck! Not only is this woman gorgeous, but she is a telepath and a strong one at that. No one has ever been able to block my access to people's minds, but this woman had no problem. I sense great power in her abilities. She would make a perfect mate for me. But I must find the proper time to introduce myself to her."

As he looks around, he takes a sip of his scotch. This Midgarian alcohol was weak compared to the libations on Asguard, but here, it seems to have an different effect, especially when it came to lowering one's inhibitions. His time on Earth has been informative and he has learned a great deal about mortals and just how fragile and easy to manipulate they are. But Aurora was different, but probably still prone to the effects of alcohol. If he could lower her inhibitions and get her away from her friend later in the night, he would have the perfect opportunity to interface with his future queen. His thoughts are interrupted by the bartender, who tells him that his table is ready. He pays for his drink and follows the hostess to a small table, not far from Aurora and Samantha. Loki thanks the woman and sits down. As he glances over in her direction, he smiles to himself. "Perfect."


	7. The Meeting

*******Sorry it's taken me a while to get this chapter up, I had a bit of writer's block and my master's classes are taking my time away. LOL. Anyways, thank you for the reviews and favorites! I love it.***~ladytitania78~ Enjoy!**

Loki watched as Aurora and Samantha ate their dinner and talked. Both women were giggling like little girls and drawing looks from other guests in the restaurant. Loki looks around at all of the people eating, drinking and carrying on. Looking down at the plate, the portion is quite tiny, especially in comparison to those on Asgard. In Asgard, the royal family feasts were bigger with more fanfare, more servants and more food than here on Midgard. He had to remind himself that things here were simpler, especially in regards to the simple beings that mortals were. As he continues with his meal, he decides to spy on the women's conversation. He tries to read Aurora's thoughts, but still there was nothing. It still astounded him how her thoughts could remain shrouded from his great power. Deciding not to waste the opportunity, he listens to Samantha's thoughts during the conversation; though it would be one sided; it still might be interesting to know something about Aurora.

Loki listens and hears: "Oh, she is so beautiful and rich, but still so lonely. Look at me, I'm single and I'm happy. "

SILENCE

"Oh Aurora, maybe you'll find someone. I know I plan to take that hot, hunky blond home in the gray suit. Maybe I can have him for dessert later on tonight….I wonder if he's going to go for a nightcap at the Skyy bar next door? I'll convince Aurora, she'll go. She looks like she could use some fun."

SILENCE

"Let's finish this meal; this cougar's got to prowl."

Loki shakes his head and stops listening to Samantha's mind. How could a creature as beautiful as Aurora, keep the company of a whore like that? He was confused. But, Loki knew the feeling of being lonely, maybe that's why. "I'll just finish my meal and order another drink." Loki calls his waiter over and orders a brandy this time. The waiter leaves and brings his drink back a few minutes later. An hour later, the women finish their dinner and the bottle of wine on their table. Loki watches, nonchalantly, as the women order their check. The waiter brings it back and the women look it over and pull some money out of their wallets. Loki takes a sip of his brandy and notices the two women get up to leave. A couple of the male patrons watch them with interest. As she readies to leave, just for a moment, Aurora glances in his direction. Loki's eyes meet hers, he smiles. Aurora's cheeks flush crimson and she smiles back. She then turns to follow Samantha out the entrance and they head next door to the Skyy bar. Loki says to himself, "She noticed me and smiled. What a lovely smile she has." Loki looks around and starts to formulate his plan for later on. He calls the waiter over and asks for his check. The waiter returns and Loki looks it over and hands him some money and tells him to keep the change. He finishes his brandy and gets up from the table. He starts to head out the entrance toward the Skyy bar.

As he walks toward the bar, he notices a large man at the door checking little cards. He pauses and notices the little cards are licenses or IDs and he watches as the man glances at them and returns them. Loki stands in line behind the other patrons and catches a glimpse of the man's ID, in front of him. Loki reaches into his pocket and hands the large man an ID with a picture of himself and his name. The man looks down, looks and him and says, "Go On." Loki takes the ID back and proceeds to walk in the bar. There is music playing and people dancing. He turns and looks around and spies Samantha and Aurora chatting with some other patrons. Another man is talking to Aurora, and his body language is showing extreme interest in her. Loki feels a pang of jealousy in his stomach. Loki glances around the bar and quickly finds the man from the Gallery, the one who Samantha was ogling earlier. Loki walks up to the blond man in the gray suit and says, "Excuse me, sir. What is your name?"

The man replies, "Jason Ross." "Wonderful. My name is Loki Laufeyson, pleased to meet your acquaintance." Loki shakes his hand. "My good man, see that blond woman in the black dress at the corner table? I just happened to overhear her talking to her friend and she is quite interested in you."

The man glances over in the direction Loki pointed. "Seriously, man? She's hot and all, but she looks a little old for me. I noticed her friend though, the lady in green. She's hot. What do you think?"

Loki feels a burning sensation of anger and jealousy start to well inside his stomach and up to his chest. Loki replies, "Yes, she is. I must warn you sir, that she is mine. You will take the blond home with you after tonight is over, do you understand?" At that moment Loki puts his hand on the man's chest and Jason's eyes glow bright blue. "Yes, whatever you say." Loki smiles, "Perfect. I thought you would see things my way." Loki leans over to the bartender and orders a scotch and asks the bartender, "Excuse me sir. See those two lovely ladies in the corner. What is their drink of the evening? The bartender replies, "Cosmopolitan martinis. Loki hands the man, a small stack of money. "Do me a favor, tell the waitress to keep our glasses filled. This should be enough compensation for your work." The bartender looks down and counts out the money and says, "Sure thing sir. I will."

Loki puts his hand on Jason's back and starts talking to him as the two men walk over to the table where the two ladies are standing. Loki and his new friend, walk up to the ladies. Loki's eyes can't help but survey Aurora's body. He finally gets to see her up close. The green dress hugs her perfect figure and accentuates the curvature of her ass. She has flawless skin, that is slightly tan, freckles on her nose and those liquid green eyes. Loki smiles, looks at her and Samantha and says, "Good Evening ladies. My friend and I noticed you two stunning ladies over here and thought that we would to come to say hello."

Samantha's eyes get wide and she smiles very excitedly, as she almost trips to rush over to Jason. She sticks out her hand to Loki and says, "My name is Samantha Jones. Who are you?" Loki smiles and shakes her hand, "My, where are my manners. My name is Loki Laufeyson and this is my friend, Jason Ross. Now who is your lovely friend, Ms. Jones?" Aurora blushes and offers her hand out to Loki and her cheeks flush as she shakes his hand, "My name is Aurora Lawson. Nice to meet you, Mr. Laufeyson is it?" As she is speaking, a feeling of electricity runs down her arm and she gets a slight tingle emanating from his touch, but it is a pleasant feeling in her bones.

"Yes, it is my last name. A very unusual surname, I give you that. It is actually of Nordic descent. I am from Norway actually. I am here in New York for business and some pleasure, to site-see and so forth. I am actually staying in the hotel here. Still, it would be nice to see some of the beauty of New York." Loki says.

"Yes, there are many places visitors flock to every year here in New York. So you've never been here?" asks Aurora as she drinks her Cosmo. A waitress brings her and Samantha another drink each.

"No my dear, I'm afraid not. The news and books don't do it justice. After seeing it from what seems a world away, I had to travel here. Thankfully, my business venture brought me here. " as Loki sips his scotch. "You obviously do well for yourself, Ms. Lawson. Tell me what is your line of work?"

As the two are talking Samantha excuses herself over to where Jason is standing with his drink in hand. Samantha starts to talk to him and the two engage in a playful conversation. Eventually, the two wander off, leaving Aurora and Loki alone at the table.

Aurora says, "I own my own company. Lawson Technology Consultants Incorporated. It is the largest computer software and programming holdings firm in New York City alone and I employ over 650 people. I also do consulting work with various government organizations and we are currently working on expanding our consulting base overseas to China and Germany. What do you do Mr. Laufeyson?"

Loki calmly replies, "Well, I am into investments, mergers, hostile takeovers, that sort of thing. Most of my investments are mainly back home and I am also looking to branch out overseas and possibly world-wide."

"Well, Mr. Laufeyson, it seems to sound very promising, doesn't it? I hope you are successful."

"My dear girl, you have no idea. But, please call me Loki."

"Well, Loki let's have a toast." Both raise their glasses. "To the future, may our efforts lead to success and everything we want in life…. Cheers." Loki and Aurora clink glasses and take a drink. Aurora's glass is empty. Loki asks, "Would you like another drink? My treat…" Loki motions the bartender for another drink and Loki turns his attention back to her.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you, Loki." She smiles and moves a little closer to him.

Loki sees the waiter bring another Cosmopolitan for her. He smiles warmly at her and they lock eyes. "Aurora, would you care to dance?" as he offers his hand out to her.

"Thank you, I would love to." The two hold hands and walk out to the middle of the dance floor. She puts her other hand on his shoulder and Loki moves his free hand down to her waist, both smile warmly and start to dance rhythmically to a slow song…Loki thinks to himself, "I love hearing my name from her lips, it is music to my ears."


	8. Let's Make Love

**Here is the SUPER-LEMONY, STEAMY PARTS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Thank you everyone for the favorite adds! I've been so involved with school that I haven't had much time to sit down and write, but here's Chapter 8. Leave comments as they are my inspiration! ~ladytitania78~**

As they danced, Loki looked down and her and smiled and took her by the waist, and pulled her closer to him as they continued to dance. Aurora glanced up at him and asked, "So Loki how long are you here on business?"

"I am not sure, my dear. I answer only to myself, so as long as I need to, I suppose. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Your company this evening has been very nice. Truthfully, it has been a long time since I've spent such a lovely time in a man's company." She blushed.

"Surely, you do not mean that."(He takes his hands and lifts her chin up so they are looking at each other) I find it hard to believe." "You have no idea of the effect that you have on men. I have seen it with my own eyes here tonight. Every man in this room has been captivated by your mere presence. Yet, here you are dancing with me. " says Loki.

"You flatter me, sir. I am the one who should be flattered, especially in the company of a man as handsome as you. I am glad that I came here tonight. Otherwise, we never would have met."

Loki looks down at her and takes his hand and caresses her face, "No, my dear, you are a creature of exquisite grace and beauty. Do not doubt that I am the envy of every man here tonight." Aurora's cheeks flushed. "Your cheeks are exquisite flushed like that. I'd love to explore how far that blush extends, if you would ever let me." he whispers in her ear, as he places soft kisses along her jawline. Aurora closes her eyes, as she says, "Yes….", her words start to trail off as the sensation of pleasure overtakes her. Loki leans over and places a small kiss on her lips. She opens her eyes; suddenly her pulse races and her breathing quickens and her head begins swim, she mutters, "Loki…." Loki grabs her and holds her against him. "I will not let you fall." She breathes in his heavenly scent and is completely intoxicated. "Breathe. Aurora. Breathe. Now, I am going to gently stand you up and let you go." Loki releases his hold on her and she steadies herself.

Loki grabs her hand and says, "Come, let's sit down." Loki helps her over to a seat and she sits down and he sits right beside her. The waitress brings another round of drinks for the couple. She looks at him and says, "Thank you. I'm not sure what just happened, but apparently you have some effect on me too.", as she takes a sip.

Loki looks at her, "I could not help myself. You are so beautiful."

"It's alright. I didn't mind. I don't think any man has ever affected me the way that you did." She says

Loki whispers, "Aurora my dear, there are no men like me."

"What?" she asks

"I am complicated, my dear. I hope soon that we may get to know each other better, not only personally, but intimately. Maybe then I will tell you more about me." Loki replies as he takes a sip.

"I would very much like that. Loki, truth is, you seem to have awakened feelings inside of me that I thought buried forever. I have really enjoyed being in your company here tonight. I haven't felt this alive in a long time." As she sighs.

Loki, leans over and gazes softy at her while caressing her face, as his bright blue eyes meet her deep green ones; "This night does not have to end here, my dear. We could escape to a more private place, one away from prying eyes, where it is just you and I. Would you do me the honor of escorting me to my suite here in the hotel?" Just then Aurora's phone vibrates. She takes it out of her clutch and reads a text from Samantha. "Going home with Jason- Wish me luck. CU later. XOXO" Aurora smiles and texts back a reply and puts her phone back in her purse. "Sorry, it was from Sam. Apparently, your friend and mine have the same idea as us." she says mischievously. Loki replies, "Not surprising, seems we have excellent taste. Shall we?"

Aurora takes his hand and the two walk out of the bar together towards the elevators. Loki pushes the button for the elevator and the two stand there holding hands, waiting to the elevator to finish its descent to the first floor. The two step in and Loki pushes the button for the top floor. Swiftly, he turns toward her and says, "I'm going to kiss you now, I can't control myself any longer." Loki steps toward Aurora and uses his body to pin her against the wall, her arms instinctively wrap around his neck and winds her fingers into his raven hair and gently tugs. Loki smiles with satisfaction. She moans enough to give his tongue access. His silver tongue expertly explores her mouth, as her tongue strokes to meet his, in a slow, erotic dance. Their breathing is quickening and pulses continue to race. There is a heat welling up in her insides and she starts to feel his erection press against her, as they continue to kiss passionately in the elevator. He moves his left hand down along her side and towards her backside. "Wow. Where has this man been all my life?" she wonders.

At that moment, Aurora hears, "My love, what this god could do to you." Aurora, still kissing him, wonders, "Did he say that out loud? God? What…?" The passion she was feeling for him, seemed to overshadow any reasoning or clear thinking. She was enjoying the attention that this man was ravishing on her and she could literally feel, how hot he was for her. The two continue to kiss deeply, as the elevator arrives to the top floor. Both Loki and Aurora are still breathing heavily and pause to catch their breath, while proceeding out of the elevator. Loki reaches into his pocket and puts the key into the lock and turns it and opens the door. Inside the suite is very elegant and spacious with a large kitchen, dining table, couch, TV and all the amenities. Loki takes her clutch and sets it on a side table by the white leather couch. She bends over to take off her stillettos and Loki takes off his jacket and places it on a hook by the door. He leans over to take of his shoes as well. Holding her hand, he leads her down towards the bedroom, he pauses to open the door and inside is a large king size bed, complete with green and gold satin sheets and duvet. Aurora smiles to herself, but Loki notices. "Are you amused my dear?"

"No, I like your sense of style." She replies

"I have excellent taste for many things. Please come here." Aurora walks over to him. "Yes, Loki?"

"What would you like to do now?" he asks. "Do you really have to ask?" she said, facing the bed.

"Point well made, Aurora. I told you that I loved your cheeks as they flush pink at my touch and my words. I still want to explore how far that blush really goes…." As he circles around her taking his fingers and caressing her arms.

"I told you yes." As her skin starts to get goose bumps and her heart starts to race in anticipation…

"Please, Aurora stand there for a moment. I just want to admire you and that beautiful dress. You have the most flawless skin I have ever seen. I want to touch and taste every inch of you." Loki's nose skims past her left ear down her neck all the while placing soft kisses along her shoulder and taking his hands and sliding down her arms to her waist. He pulls her closer to him. Aurora closes her eyes and moans softly. His erection presses against her backside. There was no need for words, as his actions and her body spoke of what each one wanted. Aurora's breathing starts to become shallow, full of expectation as she takes her right hand and touches his hair and his face. He takes his fingers and starts to unzip her dress. He takes his hands and turns her around to face him and gives it a slight tug and it pools in the floor at her feet.

He looks at her bare breasts with admiration. "So beautiful." He whispers. Aurora looks up at him and smiles. She starts to undress him. She takes her fingers around the tie and undoes the knot. Then she moves down and starts with each button on his shirt. As she opens the shirt on her way down, she notices some small scars on his skin, but he still had a remarkable body. It was so lithe and muscular. Aurora deliberately ran her fingers down his chest and stomach as she unfastened each button. She then slid the shirt off of him and then moved down to his trousers. She unfastened the belt and unzipped his pants, freeing his erection from its confines. Aurora glances up at him wickedly and he steps out of the pants, leaving them there in a pile on the floor next to her dress. He takes her hands and pulls her into to him, and they stand face to face. They kiss and her walks her backwards to the bed.

"Lay down for me. I want to taste you." Aurora complies and lays on the bed. Loki's hands caress her thighs as he brings her panties down and off into the floor. Loki lowers himself down on the bed over her and leans down to kiss her. Then he starts to kiss and lick her skin, alternating slowly. Starting under her chin and slowly working down to her chest, all the while he is cupping her breasts and swirling his deft fingers around her nipples. He proceeds to suck on her nipples, first starting with the left. He moves his tongue in a slow, circular motion, while still teasing the other breast with his fingers. As he alternates, Aurora's back arches and she lets a moan escape. "That's it, Aurora, let yourself go."

"Oh, Loki…"

Loki continues his assault on her body and moves down to her stomach, still kissing every inch of her along the trail to her sex and still simultaneously caressing her breasts. The anticipation was starting to overcome her and her body starts to quiver under his expert touch. Finally he reaches the apex of her thighs and finds the spot.

Loki meets her gaze and smiles wickedly, "My, how wet you are for me. Is it my touch, that makes you so responsive to me?"

Aurora still quivering from frustration and excitement, pants out, "I don't know….everything….Please Loki…I want you…."

"I know. Your body has betrayed you under my touch. I want to pleasure you like no man ever has. I want to see you writhe under my touch. I want to see you beg me for more…." Loki takes a finger and slides it inside of her and using his thumb, strokes her clitoris at the same time. Her hips buck up against the thrusts of his finger. Loki takes it out and licks it. "You taste so sweet, ravishing, divine..." Loki proceeds to circle her clitoris with his silver tongue and uses his hands to hold down her thighs. He continues the oral assault on her, as her body starts to quiver and convulse at the touch of his tongue.

"Oh, Loki….please….please….." she moans.

"Do not come yet. Say you want me, Aurora, as much as I want you." he implores.

Aurora, still panting, "Yes…Yes…I do…want you..." Loki stands enough to climb onto the bed and lowers himself down above her and gazes at her. "You are the one I've so desperately longed for… allow me to show you just how much I adore you… need you. Our mingled moaning is the music I long to hear." And he thrusts himself inside of her. Aurora moans out in pleasure and Loki continues to ease himself in and out of her. Her hips move to match his thrusts, as her hands move to his back and her fingernails dig in his flesh, he winces slightly at the pain, but continues to pick up speed, in relentless rhythm, with her matching him, thrust for thrust. They kiss passionately as he continues to thrust, now alternating, slowly and then faster. The sensation drives her insane. Loki leans over, breathing heavily says, "Say you will be mine, Aurora, Mine and only mine." Aurora's back arches and her eyes roll back, "Yes, Yes, Yes, Loki"

She closes her eyes, and Loki implores, "No, open your eyes, I want to watch you come undone because of me, to feel your body around mine while you look into my eyes and know that you are forever mine." Aurora's insides start to stiffen as they both reach climax and he looks at her and she mewls, "Yes, Yours…." The sensation is too great and she comes apart, just as he comes inside of her, as they both find their release. Aurora looks up at Loki and then: THERE IS DARKNESS….


	9. I Don't Want To Hurt You

Loki watches Aurora as she sleeps. He is propped up on his elbow, in his green silk boxers, on his side watching her breathe. Her breasts move up and down slowly, with each breath. The green satin sheets are wrapped around her naked body. She was spent after last night's events and knows it is because of him. He takes a finger and traces it down her forehead, over her nose and down between her breasts. She smiles in her sleep at his touch.

Suddenly, her eyebrows furrow and her head starts to move from side to side, violently while she starts muttering, "No, please stay away from me….don't hurt me.…..keep away….I said leave me alone…..you'll be sorry.."

"Something is wrong….I must wake her." Loki touches her shoulder and then, the bed starts to shake, with Aurora still lying there asleep. Loki jumps up surprised, "What the hell?" He walks over to her side of the bed and the shaking stops and all of a sudden, she sits up, unaware of him. Loki notices her eyes have turned black. The darkness fades and they became the emerald shade he so adored. She turns and says, "What just happened? Why are you staring at me?"

He sits down beside her on the bed and looks at her. "I'm not sure what you mean. What answer do you seek? You are aware of how you ended up here, naked in my bed aren't you?"

She cocks an eyebrow, "Yes. I know that. If I'm not mistaken, it was mutual on both sides."

"Yes, it was. I enjoyed exploring your body, pleasuring you and having you all to myself. You are simply divine." as he caresses her and pulls her to his side.

Aurora leans into him. "There's something about you, Loki. I'm not sure what it is, but I like it. Last night was truly unlike anything I have ever physically or emotionally experienced. I felt free. It was wonderful. The thing is though, I don't really remember much afterward." She says gently.

"Well, you wouldn't my dear. After our dalliance; you looked up at me and fainted."

"I did?"

"Yes. I tried to wake you, but you didn't respond to me. I noticed that you were still breathing, so I put you in this bed beside me and stayed here by your side. I never left you…. I just couldn't. I find myself inexplicably drawn to you. I watched you while you slept." Loki replied.

"But, why were you standing up, looking at me when I woke up?"

"Well, you appeared to be muttering in your sleep or rather nightmare, I should say. I tried to wake you, then the bed started shaking and I instinctively jumped out of the bed. I went over to your side, then you rose up and your eyes were black and then you came back to me, which brought us to this moment now."

Aurora swiftly stands and grabs the sheet and wraps it around her still naked body. She heads toward the bedroom window in the suite. Tears start to well in her eyes as she looks out of the window at the New York skyline. She puts her head down, talking to herself, "No, this can't be happening again. Not this time. I had this under control….what am I going to do? This is horrible…..I've got to leave…..I've got to think." as she struggles to choke back the sobs in her throat.

"Aurora, what is wrong? Why are you crying? Asks Loki he walks after her. Auroras asks "Loki, please, where's my clothes?"

"Why? What is the matter?" he asks

"I can't explain it to you now. I need to go." As she looks around, "Where are my clothes?"

"On the chair; (he points) I put them there while you were sleeping….tell me, why are you crying?" he grabs her hand.

Aurora looks up at him, "I just can't. I can't do this right now. I need to go."

"Have I done something to hurt you?"

She takes a deep breath and looks at him and smiles as she brushes her hand down his face. He instinctively leans into her touch. "No you have not. The night was wonderful, the sex was amazing. You have been wonderful and so attentive to me. You even took care and watched over me. Yet, you know nothing about me. For that, I am in ever in debt to you."

"I will hold you to that, Aurora. I always collect on my debts." as a mischievous glint appears in his eyes and he smiles wickedly at her.

"I thought as much."

"If you must leave, I will not stand in your way, IF that is what you want. I want to see you again."

"I would like to see you again too." Aurora walks by the chair and gathers her clothes, the sheet falls at her feet as she walks to the bathroom to change. Loki walks over to the door and listens quietly. He hears soft, sobbing coming from inside. He hears water running and a splash, he hears her say, "Why was I cursed? Why?" as she continues to cry.

A few minutes pass and she opens the door. Loki is standing there when she comes out. "Please reconsider. Stay."

"I can't. But, for your sake, you would do well to stay far away from me." she says

"Why?"

"I am different. I don't want you to get hurt because of me. Thank you for everything." As she places a long, soft kiss on his lips.

Loki says, "Aurora, you have bewitched me. I will not rest until we can be together. You have captured me. I don't care what or who you are. Let me love and worship you as you deserve to be." he implores in earnest.

"I'd like to…" she says as she kisses him good bye and walks out the bedroom down the hall, and out of the suite to the elevator. She pushes the button to go down. She wants to stay with him as she felt in her heart, but her head says leave. She gathers her strength to enter the elevator. The elevator stops at the lobby and she exits the door and heads out to the valet. She reaches in her clutch and grabs the ticket and hands it to him. She waits while he brings the car to her. She looks up at the building towards the top floor, when his suite is. At that moment, the valet arrives with her BMW. She hands him a hundred dollar bill and gets in the car. She takes off towards her posh 5th Ave. home. She starts to cry as she's driving. Thinking of Loki's pleadings to stay, the look in his eyes, the recent business merger overseas, her business, her past; it was too much, all happening at once. She continued to drive home, still shaken. She had been without an incident since college. That incident was major enough to end up on Xavier's radar in the first place. She really liked Loki, but there was something mysterious about him she just couldn't shake. Still, how do you tell someone that you are a mutant, especially went you can't tell your own family?

Loki paced around the room. He watched out of the window. He saw her look up at the building and then watched her drive away. He knew where she was going. He was determined to not let her get away from him. She was the one. His future queen, his love; Loki turns on his heels swiftly and waves his hand to the side, and the bed sheets and duvet appear back on the bed. He continues to walk and some Midgardian clothes appear on his long, lean, muscular frame; black pants, green short sleeve shirt, black boots and black jacket and the Cosmic Spear. He knew that the drive to her home was not far away. He calls his driver by intercom. Loki closes his eyes and apparates himself in the garage. The driver opened the door and he got inside the car. "Driver, take me to Aurora's building on 5th Avenue, now!" The car pulls out of the garage.

Meanwhile, Aurora has made it back to her building and walks inside of her penthouse. She breathes a sigh of relief. This was her safe place, a place where she could be herself. She walks over and plugs her phone in the charger and heads to her bedroom. She changes out of the dress and puts in on the bed. She walks into her shower and turns on the hot water. She lets the water run down her back and in her hair with the heat relaxing her tired body and muscles. She grabs the shampoo and starts to lather her hair. This was just what she needed. This was always the perfect place to think. She finishes and turns the water off and starts to towel off and lets her hair air dry. She changes into a pair of shorts and a camisole. She walks into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator door and grabs a bottle of water. She opens it and takes a long sip and then shuts the door.

"Holy shit! How did you get in here?" she says. Loki is standing in her penthouse, glaring at her.

"I didn't mean to frighten you. I was worried about you" He narrows his eyes, "However, judging by your demeanor, you seem to be just fine."

"I feel better. You didn't answer my question, how did you get inside my home?"

"I just walked in." he replies.

"Shit, I thought I locked it." She says

"Are you alright?" as he walks closer to her. He stops right in front of her. "I told you I was okay, Loki. Why are you here?"

Loki stares hard at her. "No one has ever just walked away from me the way you did today. I am not used to that. I don't like rejection. Usually people do what I say."

She takes a deep breath. "I told you that you should stay away from me. I don't want to hurt you. I mean it."

"Hurt me? You couldn't hurt me if you wanted to; I am not some breakable little plaything."

Aurora walks over to the couch and sits down. She motions for him to come over. "Please Loki, sit. I guess that I do owe you an answer. Please do not judge me until you hear the entire story, only then will you understand why I ran out. You might find what I'm about to tell you strange, but for some reason, I doubt it."


	10. Two of a Kind

Loki sits beside her. Aurora takes a deep breath.

She begins,"I grew up in a typical family, a mother, a father, an older brother and me. My mother, Renee, is a loving mother, she worked as an elementary teacher in my hometown of Albany. My father, Richard, was an ex-military man, who is police chief. One of the more feared or respected officers in my home town. My older brother, Chris, was literally the apple of my dad's eye. I think to some extent, dad was disappointed that I was not born a boy. Dad was all about discipline, working hard, and especially athletics. My brother Chris was an excellent athlete. Dad literally spent every free moment he could with him. Chris played several sports including basketball, baseball and football. He is 2 years older than me, so by the time I got to school, EVERYONE knew I was "Chris' little sister". Chris was a good big brother. He was talented in sports and he knew it. But, he was always looking out for me and protecting me. Still though, I was always a little jealous of dad's preference to him. "

She continues, "Growing up, I knew I was different though. I never talked about it though. I wanted to enjoy being a kid, a chance I don't think Chris really had because dad was always training him for whatever sport was going on in our town that season. Mom just supported us both; she always said we were meant to do great things. I played basketball and softball too, I was talented too. I won awards for sports, but I never could ever get my father's approval, no matter how great I did. To me, sports were great for showcasing arrogance and vanity, something my brother fell victim to as he got older. So I decided to become a dancer."

She takes a drink of her water and continues her story: "I enjoyed my childhood, my friends and my mother kept me going. One night at the dinner table, we were all eating and my dad asked Chris how his day at school was and I heard my mother say, "Richard, you have a daughter too, you know." The only thing was she was eating and the words never came from her mouth. Then, as dinner went on, I could hear everything my brother was thinking, which wasn't very interesting at all. It was mainly gibberish on some girl he liked and that he was looking forward to Homecoming. My dad's thoughts were the ones I found interesting. I found out all kinds of things about his work. The fact that I was a dancer blew his mind and though it took no athletic ability whatsoever. So it only made me dance more to spite him. I realized that mind reading was going to be very useful. I could read anyone's mind, if they were in proximity to me. I didn't need to use it for scholastic achievement because I had already tested at a genius IQ level. I used to gain popularity. I used it to find out people's secrets and so on, blackmailing others and the like. I think my parents realized something was always different about me, especially when I was practicing my telepathy. Thing is, I spent so much time covering it up and lying about different things, to them and others, it just became natural. I wanted so desperately to fit in, so I continued. I didn't want to, but I needed to. No one knew the truth. Once Chris left for college on a football scholarship, I didn't see him as much. I spent that time, trying in earnest to earn my father's approval. My mother was the support I needed. I kept on studying and dancing. My dancing was my escape. My mother attended my recitals, but my father opted to stay at home so he could watch Chris's games on television. So I decided to apply to any college or university that I could. It was easy, I was accepted at most colleges, but I opted for Yale. Even going to an Ivy League school wasn't good enough for my father. After getting my bachelor's degree in Information System Technologies, I transferred to MIT for my Master's degree in Computer Science and Programming. It was there, that I had problem. I had an incident similar to the one you witnessed earlier today. Today was mild compared to what happened to me." She pauses, would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, water is fine." She gets up and walks over to the refrigerator and gets a bottle of water for him. She hands it to him. "Please Aurora continue your story." he say as he opens the bottle of water. She sits back beside him.

"Alright, well one night I was headed back to my apartment from a lecture. I decided to walk, because it wasn't very far. All of a sudden, someone grabbed me and pulled me into a dark alley. He overpowered me, he was strong. I pleaded for him to leave me alone and to take my money, but he said he didn't want my money. I pleaded for him not to hurt me, he hit my head and I fell to the ground. He rolled me over and pinned me down with his body. Then he was reaching for a knife and he told me he was going to slit my throat. I told him he would be sorry, before he got the chance; I felt this intense rush of heat inside of me and everything went black for a minute. The angrier I became the warmer I felt and all of sudden, the man was disintegrated right in front of me. Then the alley walls started to crumble down, like an aftershock. I grabbed my things, avoided the debris and ran to my apartment. There was a knock at my door a few hours later. When I opened the door, there was a bald man in a chair looking back at me. He introduced himself as Charles Xavier and said that he was here to help me. I didn't believe him. He told me not to be frightened and that my powers were nothing to be ashamed of. He asked me if I ever felt different growing up and I said yes. I asked him how he found me. He said he was a mutant too. He can sense other mutants and that my incident was powerful enough to alert him. I asked him to come in. Then some guy with glasses came in with him, a Scott, I think. Anyways, he explained to me that being a mutant wasn't something to be ashamed of."

Loki's eyebrows cocked, "A Mutant? What is a mutant?"

"Well, Professor X explained it to me like this: Mutants are genetically superior to humans. We have an X gene that affects us at a cellular level. It has the ability to alter one's physical or mental structure or appearance. It can manifest in different ways and at different times and have varied degrees of strength and force. There are many of us that exist, in plain sight."

"My telepathy was basic. I can read minds of anyone in proximity of me. However the incident of me disintegrating a man, causing a blast was very powerful. He asked me if I would be interested in finding out more about my powers. I agreed. So I went with him and Scott to a mansion in Salem Center, New York. It was a school called Xavier's school for Gifted Youngsters. Although, I was only 21, I was way older than the students and the same age as the teachers who were also mutants. He sat down and assessed me. Apparently, my power of telepathy was stronger than I had realized. I had undeveloped potential to shroud my thoughts and generate blasts of energy, or "psi-blasts" which is what I generated that vaporized the attacker."

She continues, "Because I had no idea how powerful it was, I was subjected like a lab rat to all these tests. I was hooked up to machines and tubes and was experimented on. During the experiment, I remember feeling very hot and then nothing. When I came to, the lab was destroyed. It turns out, that under extreme emotional response or trauma; I can generate enough kinetic energy from my body and project it. Afterwards, I stayed at the mansion to learn how to control and harness my powers. He taught me how to shroud my thoughts and prevent other from reading them, that way I could remain undetected. I had mastered the telepathy on my own. However, to control my psionic blasts, I had to practice keeping my heart rate down, when faced with incidents of emotional stress. It took a lot of concentration, but I had mastered it and I left back for MIT in Boston a little while later. After graduation, I traveled down here to New York and invested my money on Wall Street and it paid off. I bought a small technology company and renamed it and worked my ass off to build it into the conglomerate it is today. That's about it." She says as she finishes the story, as she looks at him on the couch.

"Does your family know that you are a mutant?" Loki asks

"No, as much as I wanted to tell them, especially my mother I never could. My parents would never understand. I first thought if I told them about it, my dad would be amazed and maybe I could get his love and approval after all these years. I realized that was futile. So I decided I would continue to live my life for me. I just considered my abilities part of my flawed design. I still keep up the charade around other people, including my employees, so that they don't know what I am or what destruction I am capable of. Now, why are you here Loki?"

"I came here for you, I want to make you my queen." He replies

"Since when?" she sniffs

"Last night during our dalliance, you agreed to be mine." He touches her forehead and the dizzying thoughts from last night's events flash back. The love making, his touch, his kisses, all appear so real and then he removes his hand from her head. She backs away and asks, "What are you?"

"I am Loki of Asgard. I am the God of Mischief." As he says this, his Midgardian clothes, disappear and his leather duster and pants, cape and royal armor appear on his body. Aurora starts to think back earlier to her research for S.H.E.I.L.D. The dossier about Selvig, the New Mexico incident, Thor, Asgard, everything she had read that happened a year ago. "You're Loki, brother of Thor, aren't you? I should have known something was different about you. I can't believe I didn't pick up on it. Why weren't you honest with me from the beginning? Why didn't you just tell me you were a freaking God?"

"You wouldn't have believed me. It seems ironic, though, you never told your secret before either. You've lied about it all your life. A liar knows another liar, my dear."

"Fuck You." She quips

"Which is exactly what you did last night, my dear, choose your words wisely next time." he says

She stares at him, utterly speechless.

Loki looks at her, "My love, I am extremely turned on by this side of you. I see such passion and fire in you. I want to love you and make you mine for all time. You are special and a woman like you deserves to be on the arm of the most powerful sorcerer in the nine realms. Please sit. First, let me tell you about my past. I owe you that."

"Where do I begin? I was orphaned. Odin found me and adopted me and raised me alongside Thor as his own. Odin never told me about my true parentage or history. He lied to me. Everything I was taught to believe in growing up was all a lie." Loki sits down and looks up at her, "I too always felt different. I was never sure why though. I was jealous of Thor growing up. Odin lavished attention on him and praised him for his fighting, strength, size and bravery. I remember living in Thor's shadow. I was dark haired, thinner, and not as strong as Thor. I was the younger brother. Instead, I decided to practice sorcery. I used to play pranks on people and cause mischief around Asgard, hence the name: God of Mischief. I have many abilities, I too can read minds, but I can jump the astral plane, control other's thoughts and action, strength and agility, among other powers. I am great sorcerer. I have used my powers in battle, and on several occasions; saved my brother's ass. A few Frost Giants interrupted Thor's coronation and were taken care of. Thor decided to declare war on Jotenheim, I went with him and his friends, the Warriors Three." He pauses and continues,

"I tried to tell Thor it was not a good idea. But he was intent on punishing the Frost Giants. During the battle, a Frost Giant, touched me and my skin turned blue, like his. I killed him, but we were outnumbered. Thankfully Heimdall listened to me and told Odin, who appeared and pulled us out of Jotenhem. Thor, for his actions in breaking the peace, was banished here. After we returned, I went to the vault and touched the Casket. My skin became cold and my eyes red and then it faded. I confronted Odin about it. I discovered that I was the bastard child of the Frost Giant king Laufey. He was ashamed of me and left me to die in the snow. After the war and the treaty, Odin and his wife, Frigga, raised me as their own, with me none the wiser. He admitted he kept the truth from me, to protect me, he said. Basically, I was no more than another stolen relic from his battle in Jotunheim. I was angry. The stress of our argument, put him into the Odinsleep. During that time, I became King of Asgard. I wanted to ensure that peace remained in the kingdom. Thor is too rash to think, as was demonstrated by his attack on Jotunheim. Asgard needed a king with sense and ability, I WAS that king. The rightful king. I just sent the Destroyer to make sure he didn't come back to Asgard. In the meantime, I decided to open the Bi-Frost and destroy Jotenheim. That way there would be no threat to the peace of Asgard. I wanted Odin to be proud of me because I dared to do what he and Thor could not do. When Thor returned, we had a fight and I lost. He destroyed the Bi-Frost, so that the travel between Asgard and Earth, or as we call it Midgard, was no longer possible. I fell into the hole created by the destruction. I remained trapped in between worlds. I had much time to think about things, but still in the void, I was connected to Earth, since I can travel the astral plane. In the void, the Chitauri found me and we struck a deal. The organization S.H.E.I.L.D had discovered a blue cube, called…..."

"The Tesseract. I've seen it." She says, "Why would you want that?"

"I do not want it. The Chitauri do. My only desire is to become King and unite your world in peace. The Chitauri enhanced my powers and allowed me to travel here to find it. Through my ability to possess minds, I found it at S.H.E.I.L.D. It was then, I saw you. I knew I had to meet you. So, I decided to travel here to meet you and have you as my queen. A king needs a queen, and a queen is to be worshipped unconditionally. And you are a queen. Together we can rule as one."

He continues, "It's the unspoken truth of humanity, my dear. The bright lure of freedom diminishes life's joy in a mad scramble for power. You see this every day in countries around your world, while they slaughter each other in droves. People do not have to die for this you see, when there is only one God for humanity to worship, there will be no fighting and killing. I am doing your planet a favor. All that is required is for them to kneel at my command and do as I say and with you by my side, it will be perfect."

"I can see your logic, twisted as it may be; but you do realize that this will not be easy. Nations around the globe will fight you, just as they did thousands of years ago against oppressors to keep that freedom that they fought and died for. People will die in the fight for freedom because they will feel that you have brought war to them. You would literally have to have one hell of an army for this to be considered a reality." She says.

"I do have an army, the Chitauri. They are powerful and not of this world or any other, I will lead them to a glorious conquer of Earth. Once I have the Tesseract, all I have to do is open a portal for them and then it will be begin. Then, I give the Tesseract to them and they continue on their quest for other realm domination and I rule here. It is a beneficial trade on both sides." Loki replied.

"This is madness, Loki. Isn't there another way, can't you just return home to Asgard?"

He rises and walks over to her window and looks out on the city. "No, not yet. I must prove that I am a king, a worthy one at that. Maybe I can return when Odin realizes that I am capable of peace and be a better king than my brother ever would be. For so long, my life has been driven by my desires and jealousy. I too, have lied to people and deceived, purely out of loneliness, but, with you I no longer feel alone and the thought of losing you or of walking away from you scares me." He turns his head to look at her, "I have never felt this strongly before. I know it is sudden, please, Aurora, say you will be mine and I swear to you, that I will never leave your side. No one will ever hurt you again or make you feel less than you are. I am in love with you."

Aurora knew the pain he was feeling. Too long had she longed for her own father's approval and stood in the shadow of her brother. Before her stood a man, no less a god, but a man showing the same vulnerability and emotional destitution that she had experienced for so long. A tear streams down her cheek. Maybe, fate had brought these two misfits together for a purpose. She did like him very much. He was so beautiful and sexy even in his despair and loneliness. She knew he liked her. Maybe, together, they could be more.

Aurora walked up to him and put her arms around his waist from behind him and hugs him. The smell of him and his leather is intoxicating. He places his hands over hers and smiles. He turns her around, so she is facing him and he takes his arms and pulls her into an embrace.

With her head on his chest, she says, "Loki, I know you're in love with me. I can feel it when I'm around you. I feel the same, too. I never thought I would find someone who would understand how I have felt all these years. I have spent my whole life covering up the truth about myself, trying for approval and consumed in self-doubt. I used my powers selfishly for my benefit and the guilt has been too much to bear. You have freed me. I can finally be myself. If something were to happen to you because I lost control, I don't know what I'd do."

Loki looks down on her, "My love, I am a God, an immortal. You can't hurt me. You on the other hand, are still physically fragile and mortal despite your power. I can help you manage that power, you know. When we become husband and wife, you will become immortal. We will be together forever, you and I. You know my true lineage, all I simply want is for you to love me, and when my eyes become crimson and my skin Jotun blue, I want you to warm me with your body and take me as I am, without regret. My heart belongs to you, please say you will be mine."

"Yes, Loki, I will. I want to be with you, I don't want to be lonely anymore. I want to share my life with you."

"You will be my queen?" he asks

"Yes. Yours. Always." she says

Loki smiles and picks her up and kisses her. "I am so happy to hear this. We will celebrate now." Loki scoops her up and starts to carry her like a newlywed bride over the threshold to her bedroom. He looks at her. She has her arms around his neck, as they make it to the bedroom. He sets her down on the bed. "Before I take you as mine and mine alone; to give your pleasures untold, you must give me something in return. I told you that I always collect on my debts."

Aurora smirks at him, "I knew you were going to say that. I am happy to oblige. Anything for you."

"I know, my queen and afterward you will be rewarded with pleasures untold. Now kneel before your King."


	11. True Colors

Aurora, still on her knees looks up at Loki with her bright green eyes, smiles wickedly at him.

"You know, seeing you like this at my feet, is turning me on, my love. You do realize that once I am king and you are my queen, people will kneel for us. It is the unspoken truth of humanity; your people were made to be ruled. However, the only who will rule over you, will be me. Now, I am going to collect on your debt to me." He waves his hands and all of the armor disappears and he is left in nothing but his black pants and chiseled naked torso.

He walks over to the bed and sits down and looks at her. "I want you to pleasure me now."

Aurora, still on her knees, crawls toward him and faces the bed. She moves her hands up his legs, caressing his thighs and moves her hands to unzip his pants. She gives them a tug, and slides them down. She takes her fingers and teases his balls. He moans a little at the sensation. "So naughty." He whispers.

Aurora takes her other hand and hold the base of his cock and proceeds to take him in her mouth. She teases the tip and swirls her tongue all around as he takes more of his cock in her mouth. He was hard and soft at the same time. Aurora decided that she would seize this opportunity to take advantage of Loki. At this moment, she was the one in control. She continues to suck on him, slowly and intimately. She twirled her tongue all along his shaft, as she took him in further into her mouth, to her throat. Loki moaned in pleasure, his breath quickening. She deep throated him several more times and could feel his legs tensing up. So she slowed down and continued to tease him with her mouth and tongue. She was enjoying this. A god was literally at her mercy and she was the one making him writhe in pleasure. As she continues to take in his cock deeper in her mouth, she slides a hand down and starts to massage herself down there. Loki notices. "No my dear, I want to do that." She stops and continues to move up and down, faster and faster, still using her tongue to stimulate him. Loki's hips started to buck slightly, and she could feel his legs tense, "Aurora, I'm going to come now..." Aurora feels the warm, salty liquid move down her throat as she swallows, he is over the edge. She stops when she feels his contractions cease. Loki is out of breath, staring at her, "You are amazing my love. Please, stand." Aurora stands and looks at Loki as he takes her into his arms.

With her head on his chest, she asks,"Was that to your liking, my love?"

"Yes, it was. I told you that you shall be rewarded. I want know everything about your body and get acquainted with it, slowly and intimately. I want to explore your limits. After all you are to be mine."

"Limits?" she asks

"Yes, limits. I know you have them, because you even admitted that you are afraid of losing control. I want to release you from that. I want to see just how much you are capable of experiencing, in ways no mortal has ever given you. When control is relinquished, chaos ensues. I have always been one to upset the natural order and cause chaos. It's simply in my design, it's who I am, as it is in yours too."

Loki waves his hands in front of her body and her clothes disappear. "Ah, much faster, don't you think?" She is standing there in front of him naked and he continues to drink in her body with his eyes. "You are so beautiful. Now, lie down on the bed." Aurora lies down on the bed. Loki crawls on top and straddles her and says, "Now put your arms above your head and close your eyes." Aurora closes her eyes and puts her arms above her head. Two green silk scarves appear in his hands and he proceeds to blindfold her. Then he takes the other scarf and binds her hands above her head. "What are you doing?" she asks. "I want to see you helpless underneath me, while I explore you. Your body will be more sensitive to me, anticipating my touch. I will enjoy this and so will you; all you have to do is keep your arms above your head. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Aurora is helpless, her breathing starts to quicken. "This is so hot." She thinks. He grins. He takes his long fingers and starts to run them down both of her arms. He watches with delight as her skin prickles at his touch. He takes his fingers and pinches her nipples as they become erect. He leans down and proceeds to take them, one by one in his mouth and suck. Aurora shudders. The sensation is overwhelming. She can feel his long hair, brushing across her body. Loki starts to lick and kiss her neck and nipping at her skin. Aurora starts to move a little. "No, hold still." She complies. He then starts to kiss her body, planting kisses all along her neck and working his way back down to her breasts and down her stomach. Still blindfolded, Aurora asks, "What are you doing?" He says "Nothing". He takes his fingers and traces his name on her stomach and leans down to kiss her, starting at her neck. He works his way down again. He caresses each thigh and then, takes a finger and touches her down there. "You are so wet for me." He spreads her legs apart so he has better access and places two fingers inside of her and uses his thumb to stimulate her clitoris. She moans as her back arches and she bucks again his hand.

"Now, you promised to love me as I really am, in my true Jotun form; remember?" he asks. Aurora replies, "Yes. I said I would love you no matter what, Loki." Loki smiles as he watches her helplessly writhe in front of him. "Now, I will remove your wrist binding first and then your blindfold. I want to make love to you, as I really am, so that you know just how much you mean to me. I do not want any more secrets between us." With a swift movement of his fingers the silk scarf unties from her wrists. She brings her hands down and reaches for him and feels his body straddling hers. Loki closes his eyes and holds her delicate hands in his, as he proceeds to change himself into his Jotun form, with crimson eyes, cool blue skin and circular tribal scars on his skin. The blue color and scars seep down, completely transforming him. He leans down and removes her blindfold. She opens her eyes and stares at him. He is face to face with her, supporting himself on the bed with his arms. She says nothing. Loki is looking at her, waiting for her response. Finally she reaches up and caresses his face with one hand and moves her other down his other shoulder. She continues to move her hands on his face, arms and chest; each time, pausing to touch the circular scars on his arms and face. "So, this is the real you?" she asks. "Yes, it is." He says, as he puts his head down. "You're beautiful, Loki." He breathes a small sigh of relief. Aurora continues, "I think you and I finding each other was fate. If you can love me for the mutant I am, I will always love you, no matter what." Loki leans down to kiss her and she wraps her arms around him and kisses him. Loki's body starts to warm at her touch. Aurora whispers, "No, not yet, Loki. I want you to make love to me right now, just as you are." Loki smiles, as he spreads her legs and pushes himself inside of her. The cool sensation of his skin on her body and inside was pleasurable to her. She starts to match him, thrust for thrust, both enjoying each other's bodies as they continue to make love well into the night.


	12. You Belong to Me

*****LEMON WARNING********Sorry that it has been a while since I got a chapter up. Nursing school is a tough mother! Anyways, hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint. I will post more as I can! **

Both Loki and Aurora were spent from their long session of making love. Loki lay on the bed, with Aurora's head on his chest. He took his left hand and gently caressed the skin on her back. Aurora smiled. This was the happiest and the most tired she had been in a long time. She felt so at home in his arms and safe, something that she had never really felt before. As her head lay on his chest she could hear his heart pounding under her ear and feel the rise and fall of his chest as well.

"Aurora?"

"Yes, Loki?"

"Are you alright?" he asks

"I'm wonderful, Loki. I was just listening…"she replied. "To what my dear?" Loki wonders.

"The sound of your heart." As she turns and looks up at him.

As he gently strokes her long hair, his steely blue eyes gaze at her, "You know my love, my heart belongs to you. I thought at one time my heart was nothing but frozen ice and I was unable to love myself or another, but being with you has changed all that. You have made me want to love again. All that I desire is to give my love to you unconditionally, to cherish you for all the glorious beauty that you are. Right now, I am the luckiest god in all of the nine realms, to have you by my side. I just hope you will be mine and love me always."

Aurora turns over on her stomach and looks at him and rests her chin on his stomach. Her bright green eyes meet his blue ones in a heated gaze, "Loki, I do love you. You have given me more than any man has ever given me before. You are the most gentle and adept lover I have ever known. You make me feel safe and loved when I am around you. I have never felt that way before until now." She sits up and leans over and kisses his lips and continues, "When I am with you, I feel at home, like this is where I belong. I don't want that feeling to go away. I just want to be with you forever because I truly love you."

A tear starts to stream down her face and Loki sits up to brush it away. Loki takes his hand and brings her chin up to look at her and says, "Please, do not cry anymore. I will never leave you. Fates have brought us together and nothing will separate us, I swear to you. I may be the God of Mischief and Lies, but I will never lie or deceive you. I want to spend eternity with you. No matter what happens in the future, we are meant to be. Once I am able to return to Asgard, we will be wed and you will become immortal. Then we can begin our lives together forever in the realm Eternal."

"Loki, I love you."

"I love you more than you will ever know Aurora." As he kisses her. They stare at each other and Loki says, "How about this? Let's freshen up, put on some good clothes and have some dinner? I seem to have worked up an appetite." As he smirks at her as she climbs out of bed and heads toward the shower, "Fine with me." Aurora glances at him over her shoulder and says, "Care to join me?" Loki smiles and hops out of bed. "I thought you'd never ask." Both of them walk into the shower and Aurora turns on the water and the shower starts to steam up with the warm water, pouring over their bodies. Loki watches as the water runs down every curve of her entire body. She grabs some shampoo and starts to lather her hair. "Please Aurora, allow me." Loki takes his hands and starts to slowly massage her hair, lathering it up and running his fingers down through her hair and admires the curves of her backside as he does so. "This perfect creature is mine" he muses. He turns her around and tells her to close her eyes and lean her head back to rinse. She does and he watches as the soap runs down her body and down her ample breasts. He takes his hands and runs them along her breasts and stomach. Aurora thrills at his touch, she looks at him with water streaming down, and smiles.

"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't help it. You are so beautiful." He says as he continues to massage the soap onto her skin, as the water runs down.

"My turn, Loki." She says as she turns him around in the enormous shower and the water starts to flow down his hair, face and body. He brushes the water out of his face, and Aurora takes some body wash and starts to lather it in her hands and proceeds to massage the soap into his hair and on his body. She instructs him to turn around to rinse his hair and she starts to rub the soap on his body, pausing as if to tease him. She could tell he enjoyed her touch, just as much as she relished his. She continues to wash him and stops down at his manhood. She grabs it and strokes it. Loki looks down, caught off guard by her and she says, "Just making sure I wash everything." Loki says, "I know what you are doing, and I may have to give you what you want" , as he kisses her. The two lovers continue to kiss in the shower, as their hands eagerly explore each other. Loki proceeds to pick her up and holds her up and thrusts himself inside of her. She instinctively wraps her arms and legs around him and holds on, as he continues to fuck her against the tile wall. Aurora is completely consumed by him and she feels her insides quicken, just as she starts to orgasm, he stops. She looks at him in shock, and he stares at her and he says, "I will not grant you release just yet. I want to know that you are mine and mine alone….. Say it."

She tries to catch her breath, "Yes, I will…be. Yours." She pants. "Please…."

"Good." As he thrusts back into her more forcefully than ever, fucking her harder and deeper, against the wall, as she tightens her legs and grip around his neck and she moans out in pleasure as she comes around him and he releases as well. He sets her back down and her legs give out. Loki smiles and rinses himself off and says to her, "Remember this, love, ownership goes both ways…" and he walks out of the shower and wraps a towel around him and proceeds into the bedroom, while Aurora is on her knees, spent from the tryst in the shower. She had never had sex in a shower, yet alone like that. She wonders, "I don't understand why he is always, wanting me to ensure him that I am his? He is so confusing." She manages to stand, despite the soreness and finishes her shower and she gets out and wraps a towel around her body and starts to dry her hair. Still confused by Loki's demands, she continues to dry her hair and then she applies her makeup. She then walks into her bedroom, where she confronts him.

"Loki, I want to know something. First of all, you said you would never lie to me, so I want the truth now."

"What is the matter?" he asks

"Why are you constantly asking if I am yours? I told you I love you, is that not enough? I find your lack of trust very infuriating."

Loki walks over to her and looks right at her and sighs. "I'm sorry. I have issues, a lot of them. I've been lonely for far too long. I keep insisting that you are mine only because the thought of losing you and letting you slip away frightens me in ways you can't imagine. Please believe me, when I tell you that I belong to you; you are my everything."

Aurora says, "That is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever said to me. Being that as it may, should you ever hurt me, you will lose me." As she stares at him.

"I would have expected nothing less from you, Aurora. You are a strong, fiery woman with powers beyond fathom of most mortals. I told you, I would never deceive you, I don't think I ever could." Loki says as he embraces her.

Aurora closes her eyes and breathes in his heavenly scent and smiles. She realizes she is naked still under the towel and proceeds to wriggle her way out of his arms. "I need to get dressed." Loki says, "Allow me." He waves his hands and a beautiful black dress and matching pumps appear on her. Loki was dressed in a black suit with green and gold tie and he says, "Let's go out to celebrate."

"I know of this quiet and romantic restaurant that has a strict dress code. It's down on 142nd street. It's very nice and expensive. It's the perfect place for us to be together and enjoy each other's company, Loki." She says. "How will we get there?"

"Aurora, I am a god. I can traverse the astral plane and teleport. Hold on to me and you will see." She wraps her arms around him, his golden staff appears and in a blue flash, they find themselves in front of the restaurant, the Rose Room. The two hold hands and walk inside.


	13. I need your help

The two are shown to a corner table and Aurora orders a Merlot bottle as they sit down to browse the menu.

"I love this place, it's so romantic and quiet. I've usually dined here alone in the past." She says

"You will never be alone, even if there is a time, where I am not physically with you; I will still be with you. I will never leave you." Loki says and smiles at her.

The waiter takes their order and leaves. While the two lovers sit at the restaurant drinking their wine, Loki decides to discuss his plans with Aurora.

"Aurora, I need your help. I am going to tell you about my plans for Earth and the Tesseract. After a battle with Thor on Asgard, the Bi-Frost was broken and the travel between Asgard and here was broken. I was thrown into the abyss by him. During that time in the void, I made a bargain with the Chitauri. They are an alien race with extraordinary powers. Their leader, Thanos, wants the Tesseract and he knew it was on Earth. I agreed to find it for him and give it to him, in exchange, I would have my powers increased and have control of their army of my peace making mission on Earth, to help establish me as king and unit it in peace, in a relatively short battle of sorts. However, if I fail to deliver the Tesseract, my life will be in danger and I will become a hunted man across the realms."

"What? Why didn't you tell me that your life could be in danger?!" She was furious as tears start to well in her eyes.

"I didn't want to alarm you. I wanted to tell you because I could not bear to be parted from you at all. You are my world now. I know where it is and so do you. I know you've seen it, that is why I need your help. I don't want to die." He pauses and looks at her, "Are you angry with me?"

"No, I'm not. I just don't like it that you could be in danger. You are my world too, Loki. I will help you. I will tell you what I know, but I don't know how much help I could be." She says and pauses, "When I went to S.H.I.E.L.D. I was asleep on the plane. When I woke up, we were at the main S.H.I.E.L.D. facility for Project Pegasus. The building was in the middle of the desert. Deep inside there is a research lab set up by Dr. Selvig to explore and harness the energy. S.H.I.E.L.D. plans to make weapons of it. It was part of a project called Phase 2. They plan to weaponize the energy in missiles and bombs and the like. Nick Fury said they were working on it because his solution was tabled by the committee."

"You called it a warm light for all mankind to share."

"Yes, I did. How did you know that?" she asks.

"I have the ability to read people's thoughts, though I was caught in between realms, I stumbled across Selvig and read his mind before the Bi-Frost connection was broken. I still can. People who are weak minded are easily controlled and manipulated and read. He is a brilliant man, but very naïve. As for you, I can not read yours; your ability to control your thoughts from me is great."

"You tried to read them the other day at the restaurant didn't you, Loki?" she asks.

"Yes I did, but I was unsuccessful, I tried to establish a connection with you, but could not." He replies.

"Of course not. I wouldn't let you. I can block thoughts and can establish connections with others through their minds, but only if I permit." said Aurora. "I'm very protective of my thoughts."

"You do realize that if you and I were to establish a connection, we could communicate anywhere in the world or universe, right? I want to know you, Aurora. Let me in, please?" as he touches her hand.

Aurora thought Loki could be playing her, but to lose him would be torture. She had never done a mind link, except for the one time she allowed Professor Xavier to probe her mind. She didn't like people knowing her thoughts, she felt it made her weak and in this case, a god wanted in her head. "We will discuss this later, let's eat first." she says

Aurora and Loki ate their dinner very quietly. Loki was frustrated, he wanted to control every aspect of his lovely Aurora, but was irritated that she was so hesitant to surrender her mind to him. She had already given him her love and her body, why was this so hard for her? He contemplated using the mind control abilities in the staff to control her, but changed his mind when he looked over at her drinking her wine and smiling at him.

Aurora ate and thought to herself: "I won't do it. He needs to understand that this is who I am. My mind is the only thing that I have that is me, my identity. I don't like people being in my head, knowing all about me. How can I get him to see this?"

The two finished their dinner and left the restaurant. They decided to take a walk and hold hands as they walk down the street. Aurora says to Loki, "If you could remember what you saw inside Eric's mind, and what you saw inside the facility, I'll try to help you fill in the blanks."

He closes his eyes, "Well, there are several scientists working with him. There is a ball shaped portal with a path leading to the Tesseract, which is housed in a circular machine. There are computer screens everywhere. As for Selvig…I can see his calculations are not yet complete, he is missing something. The Tesseract is unstable, but a still remains a constant source of energy. There is a man, who hangs out in the rafters, watching over everyone in the lab. I don't know him."

"I do. That is Clint Barton. His codename is Hawkeye. He is a highly trained SH.I.E.L.D. agent, whose specialty is using a bow and arrow. He has been on several missions overseas with another agent called Natasha Romanoff. She was a former spy for Russia, who decided to become a S.H.I.E.L.D. operative after Clint was sent to eliminate her. I suspect it's because she wants to try and atone for the people who lost their lives at her hands. Hence her codename Black Widow."

"How do you know that?" asks Loki.

"When you've been contracted as a computer software programming consultant with a talent for physics by a covert operation such as S.H.I.E.L.D., you meet a lot of people and have access to classified information. Plus, every now and then I like to keep my computer hacking skills current, just in case I need them. A friend of mine named Tony told me that you never know when it could come in handy. I even found out things about him. (She chuckles) What else can you tell me?" she asks.

"The Tesseract is a source of energy and serves as both a power source and a portal. I have a staff that the Chitauri gave me that allows me to channel the Tesseract's energy. The power is only limited by my thoughts. It makes me very powerful. Once I have the Tesseract, I will use it to open a portal for the Chitauri. If I can use the technology that surround it inside S.H.I.E.L.D., that would be helpful, I suppose, otherwise I would have to start from scratch. Once the invasion is over, they take it off your world and I become king. "

"Maybe you can use the staff to teleport yourself inside the facility. The Tesseract is another door into space right? Doors open from both ends...Maybe the circular area can be used as a portal. You'd have to be careful though. If the energy has not stabilized it could be catastrophic." She says.

"You are so smart, my love, perhaps you can help me with the planning and the details." as he squeezes her hand.

"I suppose, I will do what I can. I have a lot of business deals going down this week and next overseas and I can't afford to lose out on the money for my company."

"Understood. Shall we go back to your place and discuss this further?" he asks.

"Yes. Let's go, besides, I'm exhausted."


End file.
